I felt betrayed
by Devil Woman 24
Summary: Kon forgot about Tim and Tim felt betrayed. Sequel from: Bat Fantasies of Eelectric-Diva. IT HAS A RE-MAKE.


Please don't be too hard on me. This is my first yaoi story written on English but please tell me if you find any mistake.

* * *

><p>I felt betrayed! I trusted him and he just left me there for hours and hours without remembering that I was still there. I start crying, I start getting desperate. No one came in, no one saw I was there. He went for a drink and he didn't come back. I was tied, I was gag and I was crying.<p>

We were doing a role-playing of rape but our fun disappeared when our fathers catch us. We suddenly had been turned off. He let me there because he got angry at me, angry when I told him that our fun was gone just when he was getting the point of role-playing. He got angry with the truth and now I was just left there, all by myself, alone. I was crying…very hard. Abruptly, my crying was interrupt by the sound of door opening. I hope someone came, I hope someone saw me. I didn't care I was half naked, I just wanna be free again. It was him. He looked aroused, worried, almost to start crying. He bent over me. He began to caress my cheek and to talk to me before he unties me and ungag me.

"I'm very sorry, Tim. I went for a drink and the guys distract me. I…I just start talk with them and forgot you were still here. I remembered you were here when they…when they ask where you were. I'm deeply sorry". Finally I was free. I got dress without looking at him. He just forgot about me when our friends start talking to him. He **forgot** about **me**. I cleaned the tears from my cheeks and turn to look at him.

"You just forgot about me when the guys start making conversation with you? You just forgot? You betrayed me, Kon. I trusted you and you left me here for hours and I don't even know how many hours" I saw him biting his lips looking at the floor. "I was praying for someone to enter and saw me. I didn't even care if they saw me naked, I just wanted to be free" My voice broke and I start crying again. "You betray me, Kon. I trusted you and you betray me. You left me there, you forgot I was here for **hours **because you began to talk with the others" I got closed to him and took his face to make him look at my eyes. I saw the sorrow in his. "This is over. Because…if you can forget I'm tied here, I can forget about you" I finish seeing his surprised look. He began denying with his face. He hugs my legs and began to beg for me to forgive him. But I was deeply wounded. I kick him apart and run to my room. The guys call on me when the saw me running but they didn't fallow when they saw Kon after me. I shut the door of my room and I hug a pillow on my bed, crying hard. I knew that a closed door wasn't a challenge for him, but I didn't care. I didn't want to see him again. I was deeply wound.

He knocks the door and called my name but I didn't answer. He did it once again before breaking the door. Our parents had arrive to the place when he did it and everyone came to see what was happening, our parents in front of the row. Bruce, my father, asks to Kon what happened but he ignores him. "Tim…I'm really sorry" he said and I sit down on the bed to confront him.

"Of course that you are!" I scream to him "You just left me in that room tied and gag for hours, hours, Kon" I keep screaming to him. He was blushed of shamed and his head went down without saying a word. He knew he deserved the humiliating treatment and I wasn't going to give him less. "I trusted you and you betrayed me! How could you forget about your boyfriend being tied in a room?" and there was me carrying again. Clark stands by Kon side and look at him. My father came closer to me and sits down at my side. I just looked at Kon. My eyes went wide when I saw what he was doing. In front of everyone.

"I'm sorry, Tim, really. But please…please…don't left me, don't break out with me" he was on his knees, crying too and I felt sorry for him. I looked at the sheets without knowing what to say.

"Conner, standup" said Clark "Enough of humiliating yourself in front of everyone" he finishes trying to make his son standup, but he refused.

"No, not until he forgives me. I deserve this treatment" I got out of the bed and make him look at me.

"Never, ever again dare to leave me like you left me" he agreed with his head and I cleaned his tears "I forgive you then" I whisper to him. My father made everyone go away and closed the door. Clark sits down at my bed with a mad expression. Kon hugs my legs crying. I make him stand up and hug me well and thigh. I love him, but what he did made me mad. Now I was calm and felt sorry for him. We stayed like that for some minutes till Kon calmed down. I clean his tears once again and he sits on my bed. Our parents knew about our relationship from months ago but Clark was still surprise by it, especially after he saw our little sexual moment.

"Can one of you explain me what just happened?" Clark asks. When I was about to explain, Kon anticipated.

"When both of you, saw us doing bondage we were turned off. Tim made a comment that made me mad and I left him there. It wasn't my intention to leave him there for hours but I went to the kitchen to bring something to drink and Flash and Cassie talked to me. I got distracted and…and I stay with them forgetting that Tim was still tied and gag" I felt sorry for him. Kon was deeply in pain. Just saying these words made his pain worse. I caress his back to comfort him. "I remembered about Tim when Cassie asks me where he was" finish Kon looking at his father. Mine step forward

"Now I know why my son was so angry but is good that everything between both of you has been fixed" he said smiling at Kon. I sit down at Kon's lap and kiss his lips softly. Clark looks at us and sighs.

"You know that I'm not too comfortable with your relationship but still I know that you made a big mistake there. Next time that you are gonna used bondage made sure you don't left Tim there by hours" he said being a jerk to his son. I look at him but couldn't find words to reply.

"Clark, come on. Their love is genuine, why you don't approve it yet? Because they're both male?" when Bruce said this I look at Clark and then to Kon.

"Yes! Maybe because Conner is gay!" Clark accepts and stands up

"Oh, well then. Because his likes butts you don't accept your son" said my father to Kon's. Clark looked upset. Like he now realizes that he was denying his son. He turns to face Kon and I stand up to let my boyfriend does it too. For some minutes both of them stand there looking at each other.

"I'm sorry" said Kon once again in the day.

"Don't be. Is not your fault being gay, is mine for not accepting it" said Clark hugging his little child. Hours later I was naked once again and bumping on Kon's lap.

"Mmmm now this is good" I sad with raspy voice looking at my boyfriend being tied and gag. It was revenge time. I kept moving my hips at a torturous rhythm.

"Mmmm, mmmm" Those were the only sounds made by Kon. He was trying to go faster but I had tied his legs too. I bent over to kiss his cheek and I ungag him to kiss him. He practically raped my mouth. The kiss was passionate and strong and even knowing he could set himself free he didn't. He was letting me be. I moan in his mouth going faster and feeling his erection hit my sweet spot. I separate from him and arch my back moaning loudly touching his legs with my hands. I was about to cum. I ran my fingers over his testicles pressing them when I heard him screaming my name as he reaches his climax. I came with him doing the same: screaming his name. I collapse over him, panting. He set himself free and hugs me, kissing my forehead.

"That was great" he admitted and I laugh

"Well, you said we should tried bondage next time, but you didn't specify with who" I reply smiling at him. I kiss him and then we just fell at sleep like that. I love him and he loves me and I know that he would never forget about me again.

The end.


End file.
